A Not So Ordinary Stake Out
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: Tony and Ziva are on a stake out in the park when they decide to take a walk. But, like most impromptu situations, it does not quite go as planned.


**So, I was reading part of a fic I wrote and then thought back on this Season's episodes, especially episodes 9 and 5 revolving around Ziva and kids. Anyway, this is what I came up with. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, CBS and Bellisarius does. I also do not own Castle. ABC and Andrew Marlowe do.**

Tony and Ziva sat in Tony's car. After months of different cases and murders, the N.C.I.S team was finally put on a stake out and the members of Gibbs' team had been sent to watch for a suspect. The agents had sat in the car for an hour and all mindless topics had been used. Sighing, Tony readjusted himself in his seat much to Ziva's annoyance. She looked over at Tony before saying, "I was comfortable."

"Life isn't all unicorns and rainbows Z_i_va." Tony said as he looked out the window. Ziva was about to respond to the odd phrase when her partner said, "I think I'm gonna walk around. I don't know about you, but being stuck in a car for an hour is making my back hurt." Ziva smirked at the statement before deciding to follow her partner's lead and go for a walk.

"Joining me Agent David?" Tony asked once Ziva had caught up with him.

"It is better than sitting in an empty car." Ziva responded as she matched the rhythm of her partner's walking. They walked in silence for a moment before Tony said, "Why would a suspect go to a park anyway?"

"There is camouflage in a park. He probably found he could bleed in." Ziva answered.

"Blend, Zi. Blend in." Tony replied. "Still, I find it weird. Why can't he go somewhere cool like a bar with a secret room or something?"

"Because we live in the real world and not a cop show on ABC." Ziva responded as if her partner were a small child. Tony mimicked her before he was stopped by a football flying past them. Tony picked it up and tossed it back to the kids.

"That was nice." Ziva said a few seconds later once they had resumed their walk. Tony dismissed her words with a shrug. The agents decided to sit on a bench to keep a better look out for their suspect. A few minutes later, a woman with a stroller came and sat beside them.

"Which one is yours?" The woman asked the agents when she noticed them looking in the direction of the playground. Tony and Ziva stared at the woman quizzically.

"We're not together." Tony said with Ziva following his sentence with a similar phrase.

"Oh." The woman said clearly embarrassed. "I am sorry."

"It is fine." Ziva replied. "How old is he?" The agent asked nodding to the baby the woman had just taken out of the stroller.

"He'll be four months in about a week." The woman responded as she cooed at her child. Suddenly the three adults heard a little child cry out for her mother. The woman looked at Ziva and Tony before saying, "Could you take him?" Bewildered, the agents were unable to reply when a three month old was passed to Ziva. They watched as the woman went off to the previous child that had cried out on the playground. Tony and Ziva shared a shocked look before staring down at the infant that had been put in their care for the moment. He soon started to fuss due to the unusual person holding him.

"Shh, it is okay. Your mother will be back soon." Ziva said softly as she gently rocked him and hummed in his ear. Tony stared at his partner as if she were a Saint. Suddenly, his mind became alert when he caught sight of the suspect. Ziva looked up when she noticed Tony's reaction. Sadly, the child began to fuss again causing Ziva to try and quiet him down.

"See what you did?" Ziva asked Tony as she tried to calm the child.

"But it was—" Tony started.

"I know." She answered cutting him off. Finally, the child calmed down a little. A few minutes later, the woman came back with a girl about five years old.

"Thank- you." The woman replied as she sat her daughter on the bench. "Can you get a band- aid for Mommy?" She asked the child. The girl sniffed and nodded as she got the band- aid out of her brother's diaper bag. After the child's knee was bandaged and she was sent to go play, the woman took the baby from Ziva's arms.

"Do you have any children?" The woman asked. Ziva shook her head and said, "No." The woman noticed the quizzical look she received from Ziva.

"You have a very good maternal instinct." The woman told her. Ziva smiled briefly noticing Tony's slight discomfort. The woman was about to say something when her daughter ran up to her and said, "Can you push me in the swings?" The woman hesitated.

"Aimee, your brother just fell asleep. I don't—"

"We'll watch him for a minute." Ziva responded. The woman and Tony both looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked not wanting to impose.

"Yes, go play with your daughter." Ziva said warmly.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked, his tone clearly implying he was miffed.

"Watching a baby while a woman plays with her daughter." Ziva said clearly.

"Zi, we're supposed to be watching our suspect _not_ a baby." Tony said trying to comprehend what had gotten into Ziva's brain to make her act the way she was.

"Gibbs and McGee are here too." Ziva pointed out. Tony rolled his eyes. Trying to reason with his partner was _not _going to work right now. A few seconds later, Ziva noticed a smile play on her partner's lips. Before she could ask questions, Tony's cell phone rang.

"What's up McGoo?" Tony questioned. He winced when he heard the voice of his boss coming through his friend's phone. He ended the call a few seconds later.

"Did they catch him?" Ziva asked once she looked away from the baby who was peacefully sleeping in his stroller.

"Yeah." Tony said. He was going to say more when the woman and her daughter came over.

"Thank you for watching him again." She smiled. "I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"He was fine." Ziva said smiling. "He slept like a stone."

"She means rock." Tony corrected. "I'm sorry, but we've gotta go."

"Oh that's alright." The woman replied. "Have a nice day." Ziva smiled back.

"You too." Ziva said before bending down to the five year old and saying, "Good bye." The child smiled as she hid behind her mother.

"Zi!" Tony yelled a small way from the bench. Ziva followed her partner back to his car.

Nothing was said on the ride back to work, much to Ziva's relief. But, she would look over at Tony periodically and wonder about the small smile on his face. Her unasked question was answered by her partner in the elevator.

"You're biological clock is ticking." He said smugly. Ziva stared at him for a moment. The doors opened to reveal an angry Gibbs.

"What were you doing?" The older agent barked at the two of them. "You had clear sight of the suspect but didn't go after him!"

"I was going to—" Tony started saying just as Ziva said, "A woman asked us to hold her baby—" Gibbs stared at his agents for a moment before head slapping each of them. The older agent saw that Ziva wanted to say something.

"Something you wanna share David?" Gibbs barked.

"No Gibbs." Ziva said. The agents went toward their desks.

"Next time you have an urge to hold a kid David, don't do it on a stake out." Gibbs said walking past his newest agent's desk to sit at his own.

**Review!**


End file.
